


It's happening again

by DeathDragons246



Category: The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-01-23
Updated: 2015-01-23
Packaged: 2018-03-08 16:58:55
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 823
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3216650
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DeathDragons246/pseuds/DeathDragons246
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It's happening again. The reactor in Tony's chest is killing him...again. He hides it from every one but Pepper finds out. Oh to top that all off Loki returns and gives Tony a deal he might just agree to.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

"You need a new one!"

"I don't care!"

"It's killing you!"

"Then let it kill me!"

"TONY!"

"PEPPER!"

The "couple" were standing feet apart glaring daggers at each other. They have been drifting apart lately, but when Pepper found Tony laying unconscious on his laboratory floor she just couldn't stay away. When Tony reviled he was using his old reactor because there was something wrong with his new one Pepper kind of snapped. She new what the old one did to Tony and that it would happen again.

"Why don't you care?!"

"I just don't!"

"But your life is at stake!"

"I'm a superhero! My life is always at stake!"

"Tony! This is important! It's like you want to die!"

"Maybe I DO!"

To say Pepper was shocked was an understatement. She was horrified! Tony technically emitted he wanted to die. Tony stood there huffing. He couldn't meet Pepper's eyes anymore so he looked down.

"Tony?"

"Leave."

"What?"

"I said leave."

"No we need to talk about this!"

"No!"

"Why can't you trust me?"

"I do trust you."

"Then you would tell me whats wrong. Or don't you love me?"

Tony shot his head up. He had a look of defeat plastered on his usual happy and cocky face. "Pepper..."

"You don't love me do you?"

"I'm sorry...."

"It's okay Tony. I kind of figured it out a while ago. Friends?"

Tony couldn't help but smile. "Friends." With that he gave Pepper one last kiss and then she walked out the door. What no one knew was that Tony actually wanted to die.


	2. Chapter 2

Tony's POV:

"Tony? Did you find Loki yet?" I hear someone say through my ear piece. Weird. Who was that? Don't remember ever hearing that voice. Wait. It's Steve. Next thing I know is I'm being thrown out the window by a VERY angry Loki. Great. Just what I need. I just let myself free fall while my bracelet on my wrist activates, sending my "portable" suit to me. As soon as the Iron Man suit is on I fly up and give Loki a quick blast, sending him flying. How did it come to this anyway?

Flash Back;

No Ones POV:

"Tony? Are you in here anywhere?" Steve asked as he walked into Tony's lab. He never received and answer and that started to worry him. He should be in here. No one left the tower and the last place they saw him was down here. No one saw him leave. So he just had to be down here. "Tony?"

Tony heard his name being called and popped his head up. "Yes cap?"

Steve jumped slightly then quickly regained his "tough" kind of attitude. "Loki's back. We need your help. Your part of the team. We need to go. Come on"

"Kay. Be right there."

End Flask Back;

Tony's POV:

Oh yeah. That's how.

"I found him. He came to me actually." I reply to Steve.

"Kay. Stay put. We'll be right there. Just don't get yourself killed."

"No prob Cap."

Before the rest of the team could get here Loki vanished leaving the words; "I'll see you later, Tony." Float through the empty air.


	3. Chapter 3

_"I'll see you later, Tony."_

 

Tony's POV:

Loki's voice rang through his head. What did he mean by he would see me later?! What?! "God I hate that guy!"

"Hate is a strong word, sir." I hear Jarvis say.

"Oops. Didn't mean to say that out loud." I land and "take off" my suit. I stare at where Loki was, wondering what the hell did 'I'll see you later, Tony' mean. I didn't even notice when the other avengers came in until good old Cap put a hand on my shoulder. I jumped a little thinking it was Loki. "Oh. Hey."

"Are you okay Tony?" Steve asks.

"I was thrown out a window." That was not a good thing to say. I saw his eyes go wide with horror.

"What?! You didn't tell us this!"

"I'm fine." I shrug his shoulder off. "I'm going to my lab."

"But you have cuts on your face and arms."

I growl. "I'm fine!" 

All the other Avengers turn to me. I only "growled" when I was truly angry or confused about something. "I'm fine." I stated one last time before I walk, more like stomp, to my lab.

"Tony!" I hear Steve yell.

I start to sprint. I've been feeling weird around him lately. What am I feeling? It's bugging the hell out of me. I give up thinking about that and turn back to what Loki said.

"Jarvis."

"Yes, sir?"

"Put my lab on lock down. No one is allowed in."

"Sir?"

"Just do it."

"Yes, sir."

"Thanks." I suddenly get some very interesting questions in my head. 'What if I never got this arc reactor? What if they never kidnapped me? What if I were to have died? What if I was never an avenger?'


End file.
